Winifred Sanderson
Winifred "Winnie" Sanderson is the main antagonist of Hocus Pocus. She is the eldest and most intelligent witch among her sisters Mary and Sarah. She was portrayed by Bette Midler who did the voice of Georgette from Disney's Olivier and Company and Kitty Galore from Cats and Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore. History Back when Winifred was alive, her lover was William "Billy" Butcherson, but she found out that he had an affair with her sister, Sarah. Enraged, Winifred poisoned Billy and sewed his mouth shut with a dull needle so that he could not reveal her secrets even in death. That also proved that Winifred was always the most jealous type among her own sisters. Winifred sold her soul, and possibly the souls of her sisters, to The Devil for a spellbook of evil magic, which contained a recipe for a potion that would enable them to suck the youth from children and maintain their own. Such a child was Emily Binx, from whom they sucked her dry of her youth so that she died of being so dramatically aged. For that crime, along with their refusal to reveal what they'd done to Emily's brother, Thackery (whom they'd turned into an immortal black cat), the Sanderson Sisters were condemned to be hanged, but Winifred warned them that in time, on Hallow's Eve when the moon was full, a virgin would light the Black Flame Candle to summon them back from the dead. Eventually, that prophecy was fulfilled when teenager Max Dennison along with his little sister Dani and his girlfriend Allison, broke in the Sanderson Sisters' old home and lit the candle 300 years later in spite of the 2 girl' protests. The three Sanderson Sisters then tried to abduct him, his little sister, and his girlfriend in order to suck the lives out of all three of them, specifically Max's sister, Dani. With the help of Thackery Binx and Billy, the three eventually defeated the three witches. Appearance Winifred wore a purple dress under a long, ornate green robe embroidered with gold thread. When she went outside, she wore a dark green hooded cloak. She had curly red hair worn in a style similar to the shape of a heart, brown eyes, buck teeth, long nails, and a lack of eyebrows. She donned lipstick on the center of her upper and lower lips, which produced a pout effect. She had striped green stockings and shoes with curved points. Powers and Abilities Winnie's most distinctive ability was her ability to fire green magical lightning from her fingertips. She had some skill in necromancy, as she was able to raise her dead ex-lover Billy from his grave. Like her sister Sarah, Winifred could bewitch people with her voice. She could also fly with the aid of a broomstick. Gallery A close up of Winifred Sanderson.jpg|Winifred after she regained her youth Images (3).jpg|Winifred before she regained her youth Winifred.jpg|Winifred smiling evilly Hocus-pocus-1993-01-g.jpg|Winifred making the Life Potion Videos Hocus Pocus Max Vs Winnie - Round 1, 2 & 3 Category:Magic Category:Villainesses Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Siblings Category:Evil from the past Category:Immortals Category:Comedic Villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:Leader Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Trickster Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Satanism Category:Murderer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Cannibals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Deceased Category:Damned Souls Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Tragic Villain Category:Hero's Lover Category:Game Changer Category:Psychopath Category:Egotist